


Hands Off

by Mixk



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, MMORPGs, Male Slash, Possessive Behavior, Xavierine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Charles retire to an inn before their next quest, and run into someone Logan has been trying to avoid as much as possible: Erik Lehnsherr, the cunning assassin who's taken an interest in Charles.</p><p>RPG AU with Logan as a paladin, Erik as a rogue assassin, and Charles as a healer/priest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/gifts).



> My hope is to have more in this verse in the future, as this is only a little glimpse into a long story that desperately needs more background. I hope you enjoy this anyway :)  
> Comments are always appreciated.

"Go get a table, Logan, I'll get us some ale and supper," Charles says as they step inside the inn, his hand touching Logan's shoulder in a familiar and comfortable way. It's a testament to how much Logan's come to appreciate Charles that he lets the latter touch him so often. He does as told, stomping on his way over one corner table that has seen better days, and not leaving Charles out of his sight while doing so. Ever since the  _incident_ , Logan has grown even more wary of Charles' safety as he used to back when this two-man party started by accident almost a year ago. 

Logan watches Charles like a hawk, watches the latter manipulating people with as much ease and swiftness as Logan does his sword. In the few minutes it takes for the busy innkeeper to get their drinks ready, Logan knows Charles has managed to extract every piece of pertinent information about their current quest out of the patrons beside him.

"I trust you've learned the location of this frozen cave?" Logan inquires when Charles joins him at the table, a full tankard placed in front of him.

"Yes, it'll only take us half a day to get there," Charles replies, settling comfortably in his seat across from Logan. "It's a shame that charming Erik fellow couldn't join us, his fancy blades sure would come in handy there."

"We don't need him," Logan grunts, hands clenching into fists at the mention of the name. The assassin they met a few weeks back has been a pain in Logan's ass, and mainly why Logan has kept Charles so close to him lately. Charles gives him a fond look, placing his hand on one of Logan's.

"I meant no offense to you, Logan," Charles says. "You know I trust you with my life, don't you?"

A soft tone, a few heartfelt words, combined with that captivating blue gaze of Charles', and Logan is done for. It's almost comical how easy it is for Charles to play him, but Logan has long given up on fighting Charles' charms. He just didn't think he would fall for Charles so far and hard. He nods in response, breaking eye contact in fear of turning into a mess of regrettable words. 

They eat their supper just the two of them, as has become customary now, warmed up by the hot soup and the hearth near their table, with Charles sustaining most of the conversation. Logan is more than happy to let Charles talk, enjoying the latter's enthusiasm in every subject he takes an interest in. Logan doesn't think anyone, given proper time, could help falling in love with Charles. At least that's what he tells himself concerning his own case—his feelings are not something he likes to dwell on for too long. Lehnsherr's reoccurring appearances in their lives are the reason why Logan has been considering confessing everything to Charles.

"Look who's here."

 _Speak of the devil,_  Logan thinks, refraining himself from groaning out loud as he watches Erik Lehnsherr approach their table. Logan only has himself to blame for not noticing the assassin in the tavern sooner.

"Always a sight for sore eyes, my dear Charles," Lehnsherr says, standing behind Charles.

"Erik!" Charles exclaims, standing up to face the assassin. "How are you, my friend?"

"Doing better already," Lehnsherr answers, laying his hands on Charles' shoulders. The gesture is enough to have Logan out of his seat and stepping in between the two men.

"Hands off," Logan growls, and makes sure to give his most menacing glare at the man. 

"Still traveling with this brute, I see," Lehnsherr tells Charles, ignoring Logan entirely and going as far as heaving an exasperated sigh.

"Please try to get along now, you two—"

"I've warned you last time to leave us alone," Logan says as he keeps Charles behind him. 

"And I recall telling you nothing would stop from seeing Charles," Lehnsherr retorts, this time meeting Logan's glare with his icy eyes. "You do not scare me, ser Howlett." 

Logan's blood boils at the assassin's insolence, the urge to knock him out overcoming him. "Oh, trust me, you haven't seen scary yet."

"That's enough!" Charles shouts, pushing Logan and Lehnsherr away from each other, their loud voices having now attracted a lot of attention from the rest of the tavern. "You two fight every. Single. Time. I really don't understand what all your squabbles are about."

"Let's go, Charles," Logan says, fuming as he drags his partner away before Lehnsherr can say or do anything else. Charles, thankfully, follows, if a bit reluctant.

"Always fleeing, aren't you?" Lehnsherr calls after their retreating forms,  

"I'm doing this for your own sake, assassin," Logan shouts back, not bothering to turn around.

"Logan, I wish you would tell me what's bothering you about Erik," Charles says as they walk up to the accommodations on the second floor. 

"He's bad news," Logan replies, ushering Charles inside their room and locking the door behind them.

"Yes, so you have said a thousand times before," Charles says, letting out a frustrated groan as he lights up a lantern. "That explains very little, if anything at all."

Logan turns around and marches up to Charles, standing close as he brings his hands up to frame Charles' face. The words are on the tips of Logan's tongue, begging to come out to the world, to Charles; and yet Logan still can't voice them aloud, even in his bold gesture. He loses himself in Charles' blue eyes instead, in his pure, beautiful face.

"I...I cannot stand to lose you," Logan says, his hands falling to rest on Charles' neck, and he diverts his gaze away. He does feel foolish for acting this way around Lehnsherr—it is, unfortunately, beyond his control. Logan recognizes the lust in Lehnsherr's eyes whenever they lay upon Charles, and the latter has speaks such high praise of Lehnsherr that Logan can't help but worry. 

"Whatever has put that odd idea in your mind, old friend?" Charles asks, cupping Logan's face. 

"I don't know," Logan answers, for he has no better explanation to give Charles. He hates thinking about what goes on in Lehnsherr's undoubtedly devious mind when it comes to Charles, so Logan does his best to keep away from the assassin. He just knows Lehnsherr wants Charles, and that nothing good can come of it for Charles. 

"I just have this feeling in my gut, Charles," he speaks up, clearing his throat before meeting Charles' gaze again. "I'm begging you to trust me on this."

"I..." Charles hesitates for a moment, and heaves a tired sigh before saying, "All right, Logan."

"Thank you," Logan says, letting out a relieved breath as he drops a kiss on Charles' forehead. The kiss takes Logan aback, his body moving on its own accord, and the surprised expression written over Charles' features indicates Logan isn't the only one.

Neither one of them speaks for a moment, the silence between them growing heavier with each passing second.  _Tell him_ , Logan thinks, but stands frozen on his feet. 

"I'll go wash up," Charles breaks the silence, walking past Logan to the bath in the adjacent room. 

They fall into their evening routine after that, Logan's earlier misstep all but seemingly forgotten. Logan feels mortified, confused about Charles' reaction, not knowing what to make of it. It's difficult to interpret it as anything but Charles not returning his affections. He tries not to think about it when he lies in bed, armor unshed and sitting at his feet, Charles already asleep. Things are never so easy for Logan, his attempts at a peaceful night all but in vain, as his thoughts drift back to that little kiss, to all the bright smiles Charles gives Lehnsherr whenever the latter shows up. 

Logan keeps torturing himself, twisting his limbs in bed back and forth, until one hand on his shoulder jolts him out of his thoughts. He sits up against the headboard, finding Charles sitting on the edge of his bed, a worried look on his face.

"Logan?" 

"What is it? Are you hurt?" the words leave Logan's mouth instinctively, his eyes scanning Charles' body for any signs of harm. Charles shakes his head, the moonlight giving Charles' eyes a beautiful glow as they peer into Logan's. Charles studies him with more intent than Logan remembers ever getting, and it starts to make him feel uneasy in his current state of undress, with nothing but his underpants on. Without his armour, Logan feels naked, and now even more so under Charles scrutinizing gaze.

"Please forgive me if I'm out of bounds," is all the warning Logan gets before Charles' lips are on his, a guiding hand cupping Logan's cheek. Charles' soft and plum lips. Logan is stunned for a moment before he finally responds, lips moving along with Charles', his heart leaping in his chest. He wonders whether this is yet another dream, but Charles' hungry lips and wandering hands feel more real than anything Logan's ever experienced. 

Logan is itching to touch more of Charles, to feel more of Charles, but the latter pulls away, leaving the both of them panting.

"I...I needed to put my mind at ease," Charles says, standing before Logan. "And it seems you needed to as well."

"Charles—"

"We'll talk in the morning, if that's all right with you?" Charles asks, sounding hopeful as he sits down on his own bed. 

"Uh, yes," Logan replies, his mind a foggy mess at the moment, still reeling from the intense kiss they've just shared.

"Good night, Logan," Charles says as he lies on his side, facing toward Logan, a small smile playing on his lips. It's more than enough to appease Logan, his chest feeling lighter than it did earlier. He settles back in bed himself, making sure to face Charles, wishing he could hold the latter in his arms. 

"Good night, Charles."


End file.
